Bicycle and other cycle devices are known in the arts including U.S. patents as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,041 to Janssen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,882 to Devine; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,970 to Porter; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,289 to Pyles et al. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.